I Can Breathe Again
by Boondock Jake
Summary: Tails takes Sally on a weekend getaway to forget about past troubles with Sonic. While underneath the summer sun, Tails discovers that just because you're an adult, that doesn't mean that childhood crushes disappear, and Sally finds that she may have been looking for everything she wanted in the wrong person.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I promised you all another story, and here it is. As I mentioned in my last Sonic story update, this story is in a similar vein as Little Boys Don't Get Princesses but a different approach. It's not a long story but I'm going to separate it into three chapters as the Sonic section literally gets a story every thirty seconds. I'd rather post it as one but this way I can keep it somewhat visible so that people can actually see it._

 _Anyway, I've kept Tails and Sally's ages the same as from LBDGP. So twenty four for Tails and twenty eight for Sally. Well, enough of me yakking, enjoy!_

 _Sonic and characters belong to SEGA and Archie._

* * *

 **I Can Breathe Again  
**

Sally sunk deeper into her seat as the wind whipped against her face, the roar of the Tornado's engine filling her ears.

She looked down over the side and could see the vast wilderness of the Great Forest passing underneath. Acres of woodland for as far as the eye could see flooded the land like an ocean, while the summer sun hung high in the sky, bathing Mobius in its golden rays. It was a lovely sight and a great day for a flight. Unfortunately Sally was in no mood to appreciate the beauty of it all as she leaned on her elbows, long auburn hair billowing to the side. There was a lurch from the plane and she looked over to the operator of the aircraft.

"Sorry! This hot weather can cause some air pockets to form! We might get a little turbulence here and there!" Tails yelled over the wind, turning his head to look at her from behind his aviator goggles.

Sally just gave a weak smile and nodded. Tails' ears folded back and he frowned, but turned his attention forward again. Sally returned to her previous position, looking at the world below. An inaudible sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, shutting everything out except her mind and the memories that plagued it.

Why? Why did she do this to herself?

It was always the same. No matter how many times it happened, no matter how many times she told herself it would be different. Was she a glutton for punishment? Did she hate herself that much? Sally didn't know. All she knew was that another summer had arrived and she found herself lamenting the dull ache in her heart due to a certain hedgehog.

The princess had trouble understanding what she saw in him most of the time. They seemed to fight more often than not, always about something trivial. His attitude never made it any easier either. A carefree and laid back demeanor that she had come to love soon became a factor in their 'on again, off again' relationship. In situations that demanded seriousness, he approached it with about as much seriousness as ordering a chili dog. But that was Sonic. He wasn't the type to sit still and talk things out. His approach on such matters was a very reflection of his actions. Fast, to the point, and moving on to something else in the blink of an eye.

Sally used to like that about him. He was a hedgehog of action rather than words, and that was the kind of Freedom Fighter they needed when dealing with Robotnik or Eggman. But with the war winding down and eventually ending, Sally had hoped that Sonic could start slowing down and they could focus on them. It was a foolish thought she now realized. Sonic tried, she supposed, but it simply wasn't in his nature. Maybe she expected too much from him but Sally also thought that he loved her.

She was worth the effort, wasn't she? They had been through so much, and even when things didn't work out, they would come back together again. The princess thought he was worth it. She thought their days as angst riddled teenagers were behind them and that as adults in their late twenties, they would have more success. How wrong she was.

It was really no different this time around. There were fights. Something small and unimportant would start it and that became a warning sign to her. Despite her best efforts to salvage what they had, he became distant from her, both physically and emotionally, and specific instances sparked a pain inside her chest that she did not want to relive. At some point, everything gave way and Sonic ended things. There was no raised voices, no emotional outburst. It was almost comical in a way. He had become so detached from her that it was as if he was canceling a magazine subscription.

Sally didn't hate him. She just hated that there was no room in his speed of light paced life for her, even after everything they had been through. She believed he loved her, but perhaps just not enough. They had separated a few months ago, and while their relationship was still friendly as it always was, the hurt was still fresh. It hurt more than she could remember as she thought things would be different this time. Maybe it was naïve on her part, but Sonic had always had a special place in her heart and there was hope that he would want to fill that place for good.

But it turns out that the Hero and the Princess don't always get together in the end.

The sudden drop in altitude brought Sally out of her stupor and the plane performed a slight turn. In the distance, a sparkling blue lake could be seen among a clearing of trees. Settling back in her seat, she stared at the back of Tails' head, his head fur twisting and bending in the fierce wind. She could see his pointy ears twist and bend as if the Tornado was talking to him. She smiled at that.

She smiled a lot when he was around these days.

The lake began to expand as the plane descended closer to the ground. The sun's rays bounced off the water giving it an almost gold like quality. The Tornado circled the body of water as Tails peered over the side, looking for something in particular. He smirked when it appeared he had found what he was searching for and straightened out the aircraft. With a push on the controls, the Tornado sunk lower and lower towards the water. Sally spotted a dock that grew in size as they approached attached to a small house on the waterside.

Closer and closer the water came until finally there was a gentle rumble as the Tornado touched down on the surface. It glided for a moment, Tails easing on the throttle, and he maneuvered it towards the dock. The engine began to die down and the propeller slowed in its spinning as it came to a gentle stop. Tails cut the engine completely and the roar was replaced by a tranquil silence. Tails removed his goggles and twisted in his seat to face Sally.

"We're here," he announced, a bright smile on his muzzle. Sally couldn't help but return it.

Hopping out from his seat, Tails dropped down onto the dock and tied the Tornado down. Sally stood up and stretched her back before stepping out of the plane herself. As she put her foot up on the side, she found a hand presented to her. She looked down to find Tails, waiting to help her off the plane and another smile on his face. Again she returned it and gently accepted his hand. Carefully, he helped her down, not that she needed it, but that was Tails. Polite and courteous to a fault. The gesture was a small one compared to the one that brought them out here and Sally felt her smile falter.

Tails could see the display and his expression turned into one of concern. He brought her out here to forget about all that. Putting on another grin, he knocked open the side compartment of the Tornado, two bags spilling out.

"I think you'll really have some fun here, Sal," he said, picking them both up and shutting the compartment with his foot.

"It certainly is beautiful," Sally mused, looking around her. She noticed Tails was carrying her bag, and when she went to take it from him, he pulled away.

"I got it," he winked and started down the dock. Sally felt her lips pull up again and she followed him, their footsteps clopping loudly as they went.

"I didn't know you had a place out here, Miles," Sally said, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"I built it a few years ago. A much as I love New Mobotropolis, the city can get a little hectic for me sometimes. I can focus better on whatever I'm working on here, and it's nice to get away and relax."

"Wish I had a place like this."

"What about Castle Acorn? The Royal Garden is practically a national park."

"It's not the same," Sally told him, following the fox up a set of wooden stairs and onto a small path to the house. "I'm surrounded by security or servants most of the time. Elias thinks it's too much but my father insists we maintain the image of royalty. It's why I moved out of the castle. I prefer my tiny apartment downtown. Hell of a lot less stress."

"Fair enough," Tails nodded. "I can't think of many princesses who would say the same."

"And how many more princesses do you know?" Sally asked playfully.

"Just one and she's a pretty dynamite gal," Tails responded with equal playfulness.

Sally bit her bottom lip in a smile and let her eyes drop down to her feet. Another thing about Tails was that he always had a way with words, simple as they were. It filled her with an oddly familiar sensation. Warmth and a fluttering like feeling spread throughout her upper body. Another newly developed common occurrence when around him.

Tails led her to the entrance of the house. They crossed a small sun deck and a sliding glass door was opened. He stepped aside to let her in. "Ladies first," he grinned. Sally rolled her eyes at that but could not help but laugh.

"I see Antoine's 'How to Be a Gentleman' lessons he used to torture you with as a kid have had some effect."

"Yeah, but don't tell him that," Tails chuckled with another wink. Sally laughed again and stepped inside.

It was a rather small abode which wasn't all that surprising. Tails was never one to need much space unless it was a workshop or a hangar. Something that required all the room for everything his brain cranked out. The room she had stepped into served as a kitchen and a living space. A small oven and other appliances were to her right while a couch and a small TV sat just to the right of it. There was a doorway beside the kitchen that led into a tiny bedroom, a single sized bed with a nightstand and a lamp being the only things that could fit in it. Sunlight poured in from another sliding glass door to the left of the bed.

"Very cozy, Miles," she said with an approving nod of her head.

"It's not the Mobotropolis Plaza but it does the trick," Tails replied, setting the bags down. "Make yourself at home."

Sally made her way to the couch and sat down, the springs creaking slightly under her weight. She looked around again before resting her gaze on the TV, her reflection staring back at her. The chipmunk felt the memories of before wash over her again and she brought her knees up to her chest. Why couldn't she stop thinking about it? It wasn't as if it was anything new. She thought she would be used to it by now, and that it would simply roll off her shoulders. But it still stung.

"Sal?"

The princess broke out of her thoughts and looked up to see Tails standing beside her, hands in the pockets of his shorts and a concerned look on his face. Sally shook her head, strands of auburn silk waving with the movement.

"Sorry, Miles. Just thinking."

"About Sonic?"

Sally made no attempt to speak as it was clearly obvious. That was the whole reason they were out here. Tails ran a hand through his head fur and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry, Miles," she said, cutting him off before he could speak. "I'm sorry you had to do this."

"Do what?" he asked in confusion.

"Drag me out here just because I'm being a stupid girl about him. You shouldn't have to pay for that."

"I'm not sorry," he said softly. "I'm not sorry at all."

"Really, Miles, you didn't have to-"

"But I did," he said, smiling again. "I wanted to."

"How come?" Sally asked, tilting her head at him.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"What about Sonic? He's your best friend. Isn't there some sort of 'bro code' or something when it comes to talking to your friend's ex?"

"In a way," Tails nodded. "But this situation is a little different. Sonic is my best friend, but you're my friend too. A friend who needs to be comforted, and I won't ignore that, 'bro code' or not."

Sally studied his face for a moment before smiling warmly at him. Her hand rose and softly stroked his cheek. "Thank you, Miles. That means a lot to me," she whispered. Tails felt himself blush and waved her off.

"No problem," he said a little awkwardly. Standing up, the vulpine took a few steps back before playing with his fingers. "Um...Well, it's getting pretty hot out. Shall we head down to the beach?' he asked.

Sally furrowed her brow at his sudden change in demeanor but smiled all the same. "Sure. The water looks great."

"Cool. Uh, you can use the bedroom to change…you know…if you want," he said and immediately kicked himself for it. What a stupid thing to say.

"Actually, I was thinking of changing out right here. You don't mind, do you, Miles?" she asked playfully. Tails didn't speak but his face suggested he was trying to figure out if she was joking. This caused Sally to start laughing. Tails felt his face flush and his ears fold down as she stood up. "Oh, Miles, I was teasing!"

"I know!" he exclaimed, face getting redder. Sally giggled and shook her head as she picked up her bag. She walked past him and patted his head before entering his bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Tails stayed where he was, ears still down, and face still burning. His embarrassment was soon accompanied by a feeling of agitation. His hand reached up and touched the spot where she had patted his head. The fox rubbed the spot, messing up his head fur and sighed to himself as his head dropped.

She might as well have slapped him in the face.

Grumbling to himself, Tails began to remove his shirt, changing into his beach clothes. As he tightened the strings on his bathing suit, he cast a wayward look at his bedroom door, thoughts focused on the woman behind it. A hand came up and Tails rubbed his eyes tiredly.

 _What the hell was he doing?_

Bringing Sally out here to forget about Sonic was his goal. He hated seeing her so downtrodden. It was the complete opposite of the princess he had come to know and adore for the fourteen years they had been friends. All he wanted to do was bring back the Sally that laughed and joked and smiled.

The Sally he had fallen for so long ago.

He could remember everything, right down to the last detail. Tails had just turned sixteen and he was at the airfield, working on the Tornado's propeller. It had been stalling as of late. The sun was out with the exception of a few clouds, and a pair of flies pestered him from time to time. He was covered in dirt and grease, wrench in one hand, a dirty rag in the other. As he attempted to tighten a bolt, he heard his voice being called. It sounded an awful lot like Sally.

Tails jumped down from the Tornado and wiped his hands before looking around. He spotted someone approaching him and as they came closer, Tails felt his heart suddenly skip a beat.

It indeed was Sally. But…something was different. She didn't look the same as he remembered despite seeing her only a week ago. Nothing had changed, yet somehow, everything had changed. The young vulpine's eyes followed the sleek athletic curves of her body and the gentle sway of her hips as she walked. Upon reaching him, she smiled and Tails felt his heart now suddenly pick up in pace. He always considered Sally to be pretty but in the same way he thought his friends Bunnie and Amy were pretty.

This was something else entirely.

Her long chestnut hair shined in the sun and the way her lips curved into her smile was like something out of a renaissance artist's dream. Her eyes seemed to be brighter than ever, shinning with kindness and humility. She began to speak to him but Tails couldn't hear her. He couldn't stop his vision from wandering down her elegant neck to the top of her tank top, a hint of cleavage apparent. It felt as if Tails was seeing her with someone else's eyes.

It scared him at first. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and he became shy and quiet whenever she was around, which was a lot. Tails couldn't understand why this was happening to him. Was there something wrong with him?

Soon the term 'Aunt Sally' made him cringe. It felt so uncomfortable and weird, he quickly dropped it and just started calling her Sally. And as the years went by, it only worsened. When he turned eighteen, Tails couldn't take it anymore. Knowing that he needed to talk to someone, he decided to approach Knuckles on the matter. Sonic would have been his first choice but given the circumstances, it didn't seem appropriate.

Not to mention _awkward_.

When discussing his issues with the echidna, Tails opted not to mention the individual by name. He simply described her as 'a very close friend'. Despite Knuckles' tough and loner like nature, he was surprisingly knowledgeable on the subject. He assured the fox that he was simply living through the experience of growing up, that what he was feeling was normal, and that time has a funny way of changing your perspective on people. Things you didn't see before suddenly becoming blatantly obvious.

Knuckles also encouraged Tails to tell this girl how he felt. That was met with much resistance. But Knuckles was adamant. He said if this girl was really his friend, she would understand. While it was sage advice, Tails could not bring himself to do it. There were too many variables in this equation that wouldn't be solved with a simple 'understanding'.

So he kept his mouth shut and his feelings under strict lock and key. He let Sonic and Sally have their romance while he pursued his own whenever the chance came up. He watched them fight and break up, only to reunite and have the whole sequence repeat over again and again like some infinite loop. It hurt every time.

Tails was never sure just how much Sonic actually cared for Sally. He knew that the hedgehog loved her, but there were times where he had to question it. So many times he hurt her, whether it was due to carelessness or his attitude. It infuriated Tails. He wanted to yell at Sonic, tell him to stop being such an idiot. How could he not see what he had with Sally?

What Tails would have done anything for.

But there was one silver lining. During one of their relationship's rougher times, Sally needed to get her mind off things. It was then she approached Tails with an interest in learning to fly. Tails was twenty one at this point, had a few relationships under his belt, but still couldn't help being reduced to a puddle of goo whenever she locked those beautiful eyes with him. He was tempted to say no at first. The fox could hardly keep himself in check whenever she was around. But he was also tired of feeling so tense and uncomfortable around someone who had been such a good friend for such a long time.

Tails agreed to teach her, if only to try and regain some semblance of normalcy between them. Their lessons were often long and scheduled for three times a week. Sally was a very quick learner, which did not surprise him in the least, and she was really coming into her own. As the weeks turned into months, Tails was able to calm the storm within him when she was near. He didn't feel so awkward or shy all the time, and could appreciate her for what she was again; his friend.

But his feelings for her only burned brighter as time passed.

At some point, Sally started to confine in him about her problems during their lessons. Whether it be with Sonic or her family, she looked to him for support. Tails was glad to provide it and he could always see the appreciation in her eyes. Soon, Sally began to spend time with him _outside_ of their lessons. While that wasn't really anything new, it was often a group gathering. Now, it was just the princess and the fox. She even began to call him Miles while everyone else still referred to his nickname.

Somehow it carried on for three more years. Sally and Tails became closer than ever, even when she was back with Sonic. Tails wanted to say that there was a reason. That she spent more time with him than Sonic. That she saw him as something more than that little kid from Knothole everyone else still thinks of him.

Tails felt his cheeks burn again which brought him back to the present. No matter how many times he thought about it, he could never rid himself of that humiliating feeling that plagued his body. Could anyone really blame him?

She was a princess.

He was just 'some kid'.

The whole situation was laughable, but empathetic in a rather pitiful way. Tails was the sidekick. Sonic was the hero. In the stories and movies, the hero always gets the princess, not the sidekick. The area where Sally had patted him still tingled and that was proof enough that he was nothing more to her than a child. A silly little boy with a hopeless crush on the most beautiful creature on Mobius.

It was Fiona all over again.

Feeling a wave of bad memories and even worse feelings wash over him, Tails leaned against the couch, crossing his arms. What was he really trying to accomplish by bringing Sally here? Sure, he wanted her to forget about Sonic, but could he deny his own selfish reasons? That he wanted to have his own private weekend with her? That he could work up the courage to heed Knuckles' advice and tell her how he felt?

That Sonic wasn't the only guy in the world that could make her happy?

The sound of the bedroom door opening broke him from his thoughts and he stood up instantly to see Sally emerge from the room. His eyes widened and the back of his palms suddenly began to sweat.

Sally adjusted the strings on her two piece swim wear, a royal blue bikini that almost matched her eyes. Tails found that blue was becoming his favorite color. The suit was classy but still didn't leave much to the imagination as it hugged tightly to her curves, highlighting every tantalizing feature. The fox felt his eyes drift past her chest and to the defining features of her stomach, her reward for such rigorous martial arts training. His vision finally ended on her legs, slender but strong and shapely, built to be able to puncture the shell of any badnik.

His envy of Sonic knew no bounds.

"Ready?" Sally asked him with a smile, tossing her beach towel over her shoulder. Tails managed to break away from his admiration and forced a friendly smile.

"Sure," he replied.

Sally then tossed her towel onto his head and sped past him. "Last one in has to cook dinner!"

Tails sighed underneath the towel before snatching it off his head and speeding after her.

* * *

 _A/N: Poor Tails, he's such a sucker for princesses. Chapter two should be up in a few days. See you then!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Chapter 2 for ya!_

* * *

Sally leaned back on her elbows and smiled as she watched Tails fly high into the sky, only to stop dead in his tracks and suddenly plummet down towards the water. He let out a whooping sound of enjoyment as he tucked his legs and arms in, cannoning balling through the lake's surface. Water splashed up into the sky, the drops catching the sun's rays and illuminating for a split second before returning to the lake.

Tails' head popped out of the water and waved at her. "How was that one?!" he called out.

Sally laughed and clapped her hands. "Nine points, Miles! Your form was a little sloppy!"

"Cripes, you're hard to impress!"

Sally laughed again and sat up on her beach blanket, pulling her knees up to her chest as she watched the vulpine swim towards shore. When he reached a point where he could stand, Sally was reminded of just how much the youngest of the Freedom Fighters had grown up.

While his kind and polite nature had not changed, it was hard to remember Tails as the sweet, little ten year old he used to be. The years had gone by in a blink of an eye it seemed. One minute he's just a kid, the next, he's turning twenty four. No longer was he this short, stubby legged kit trying to keep up with Sonic. Now he was a full grown man, and almost as fast as his hero.

And, my, how had he grown up.

Tails emerged from the lake, shaking the water from his bright orange fur. Sally's toes clenched slightly when she failed in resisting looking him over. Knuckles had spent the last few years training him in all sorts of forms of combat to battle Eggman's various toys. Tails had mentioned something about his brain being trained to its maximum potential and now it was time for his body to catch up. His hard work paid off as he sported a lean, athletic, and strapping figure. The vulpine readjusted his shorts and the sunlight caught the outline of corded muscle that lined his abdomen and Sally bit her lip.

The princess suddenly shook her head and looked away, face beginning to burn. While smiling and the odd dizzying feeling that occurred when around him, there was another feeling that was becoming more and more present.

Tails and Sally had always been close. Close friends, but also a family like closeness. Even though she was only four years older than him, she often felt older due to her taking on the responsibility to watch over him during their time in Knothole and the war against Robotnik. It was a bit ironic that she acted like such a grown up around him when she herself was just a child during those times. But she didn't mind. They were fighting a war and there wasn't exactly a lot of time for youthful endeavors.

Sally and the others did what they could to provide him some semblance of a childhood, but in truth, Tails didn't seem to notice. He was too busy tinkering with various gadgets and machinery to aid them in their missions. It worried Sally as she had gotten very attached to the little fox, and she went to great lengths to protect him. Tails could fight and he could take care of himself, even at such a young age, but it never stopped her from being concerned.

She was so relieved when the war ended. Tails had his parents back and his home was restored, as was all of theirs. Sally was happy for him but there was a fear that now that he had his real family, she would become nothing more than an afterthought. It was a silly notion she soon found as their relationship never weakened but grew stronger. They had many more adventures together and even more laughs.

But as Tails got older, she found thing began to change. He was quieter than usual, and seemed tense whenever they were together. She attributed it to the fact that he was reaching that stage where he wanted his independence. Sally could relate as she had been there not too long ago. Despite that, he wasn't at all like your typical teenager. He was still sweet as ever, thoughtful, and more mature than most people she knew, even Sonic.

But that wasn't much of a stretch.

With time passing, Sally discovered she was able to connect with the fox on a more adult level and their relationship evolved to a point where she considered him one of her best friends. She even began to call him by his real name. She always liked that name, and he seemed to appreciate her referring to him as such. But as their friendship reached new heights, she was beginning to see him as something else. Something similar to when she looked at Sonic. What that was she didn't know. At least not at that moment.

The years went by and while she went back and forth with Sonic, Tails was really the only consistency in her life. He was always there when he said he would be. He kept his promises. He never made her feel unwanted or unimportant. If there was a problem, he wanted to hear about it rather than ignore it in hopes it would go away.

Tails never had to do any of those things. He didn't have to teach her to fly so she could forget about her boyfriend's bad attitude. He didn't have to be the friendly ear for her to whine about Sonic or whatever else was bothering her. The vulpine did those things because he wanted to. Because she knew he wanted her to be happy. Sally found that very appealing.

Appealing enough to toy with the idea that maybe she was looking for what she wanted in the wrong place.

But she never gave it much thought. Her heart still beat for Sonic and believed her newfound affections for the kitsune was merely a side effect of the Blue Blur's selfish actions, or so she told herself. But it didn't explain the fact that she always felt better around him. That she looked forward to seeing him even if her relationship with Sonic was in one of its better stages. That when he smiled at her, the hedgehog seemed to fade from her mind if only for a short while.

That was something that vexed Sally to no end. Tails shouldn't be causing these emotions. She shouldn't be thinking about him in that way or enjoying the vision of his sculpted figure. It seemed…inappropriate, for a multitude of reasons. Was she so desperate for companionship? A feeling of shame burned across her cheeks. Seeing that Tails was almost upon her, Sally cast away such thoughts and brushed the sand from her hair.

Tails finally reached her and fell on the sand, crossing his legs. "You should come back in, the water's great," he smiled at her, water dripping off the end of his muzzle.

"Maybe later," she smiled back, looking out to the water. Tails watched the pensive stare on her face and held in a sigh.

"Still thinking about Sonic?" he suddenly asked.

Sally felt another rush of blood to her cheeks as that was not the case. "…Yeah, a little," she lied in order to spare herself any more secret humiliation.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No," she smiled, shaking her head. "It's nothing."

"You sure?" Tails asked, a concerned look on his face. Sally's smile widened and she squeezed his knee. The action sent a chill up his spine.

"I'm sure, but thank you for being so sweet," she said softly. "But I would like to hear about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah," the princess said, leaning back on her elbows again, the sun covering her entire body. Tails suppressed the wild desire to scan her figure for what felt like the hundredth time. "Enough about my dating life. What about yours? Weren't you and Mina going out?"

Tails rolled his eyes and fell on his back in the sand, staring up at the bright blue sky. "Mina and I didn't really work out," he told her.

"How come?"

"…Lots of reasons," Tails muttered but knew it was really because of one simple reason, and she happened to be sitting in front of him. "Her singing career was a big factor," he added, which wasn't a total lie.

"I can imagine that would be hard," Sally commented with sympathy.

"You have no idea. We didn't have a lot of privacy or enough time to really get serious with each other. She was always working and I wouldn't see her for weeks at a time. I think she was seeing someone on her road crew during that time too."

"Oh, Miles, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I never really held it against her. Traveling around and living that kind of life was pretty hard on Mina even though it was her passion. She deserved someone who could be with her more than a few times a month," Tails shrugged. He really couldn't complain. He was so enamored with Sally that his efforts with Mina were severely lacking.

"I'm still sorry."

"Thanks," he said softly, watching a cloud drift by.

"So there's no one else who's tickled your fancy lately?" Sally inquired. Tails felt his stomach flip flop at the question but merely shook his head.

"Nah," he lied, "I've never been much of a ladies man. Spend too much time with machines, I guess."

"You're selling yourself short, Miles."

"Thanks for saying that, but it's okay. I am what I am."

"No, I'm serious."

The stern tone of her voice made Tails sit up, and he saw that she was staring at him with a look of empathy and earnestness.

"You're smart, handsome, and look at what Knuckles has done to you." She lightly poked his defined chest. "I can't think of a single girl who wouldn't be all over you. You could have multiple girlfriends at once if you wanted, I'm sure."

"Heh, nice as that would be, I think I'd just stick to one," Tails chuckled.

"Another reason why they'd be jumping at the chance. You're not like other guys, Miles. You're so sweet and thoughtful."

"In other words; I'm a nice guy. As much as I hate to say it, nice guys do have a tendency to finish last."

"You won't," she stated firmly. "Take it from a girl who's been through enough trials of the heart. The bad boy phase gets real old, real fast. Nice guys should always be the first choice. Nice guys are…sexy."

Sally finished that statement with another scan of his form and she looked down to the sand, trying to hide the awkward feeling that plagued her once more. She played with a handful of sand, feeling small under the fox's eyes.

Tails stared at her, and his chest ached harder than he could remember. She was so amazing, so caring, and so _goddamn_ _beautiful_. It only made him feel that much smaller and insignificant. But her words had warmed him to the core, even if there was no chance that he could ever be that 'nice guy' for her. An idea suddenly popped into his head and a warm smile formed on his muzzle. He nudged her leg with his hand.

"Hey." She looked up at him. "You want to see something neat?"

She returned his smile and nodded. Tails stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up to her feet. Motioning with his head to follow him, Tails led her away from the beach and towards a small open field just left of the house. Sally trailed after him as his tails twitched and wound around each other.

"So, what's this neat thing you want to show me?" she asked.

"You'll see," was all he said.

They eventually came to a stop in the middle of the field and Sally did a three sixty. She didn't see anything special around them. The lake and house were still in sight and there were nothing but trees behind them. She gave Tails a queer look.

"I don't see it," she told him.

"This isn't it," he laughed.

"Then what is- _Oh_!"

Sally was taken back when she felt herself lifted off the ground. She looked up to see that Tails had scooped her up in the same fashion that Sonic would whenever they had to make an escape from Robotropolis or various other dangers. She felt her face flush upon feeling the solidness of his body against hers, a reaction Tails shared unbeknownst to her. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Sorry," he murmured, suddenly feeling stupid. "Didn't mean to scare you. I should have asked."

"No, it's okay," Sally smiled shyly. "Um…What is it exactly we are doing?"

"This is something I do every time I'm here. I thought it'd be nice if I had someone along with me for once." Sally made a face that she didn't understand. Tails took a deep breath and adjusted his feet into a position that suggested he was preparing to start running. "Um…You should probably hold on. We're going to be going _really_ fast."

Sally was still confused but complied, wrapping one arm around his neck, the other coming across his shoulder. Her body was tighter to him and Tails let himself revel in the feeling before steadying himself. He looked down at her and grinned.

"Ready?"

"Uh...Yes?"

As soon as she spoke, Tails took off in a blast of speed. Sally immediately tightened her grip on him, the wind rushing against her. Faster and faster they went, Sally remembering that while no one was faster than Sonic, Tails was the only person who could keep up. They were headed for the lake and Tails pushed harder. The sound of wind whistled so hard through her ears, Sally felt them fold back. As they approached the water's edge, Tails shifted his weight onto his tails, the twin furred limbs spinning like helicopter blades. Sally thought they were going to crash into the water and she closed her eyes tightly.

The crash never came.

They hit the lake' surface but never sunk below the waves. Sally opened her eyes and could see them gliding over the surface at a tremendous speed. The fox's tails kept them afloat and left a trail of parted waves behind them. He banked left and right in large sweeping motions, water splashing up on them. Sally always hated this with Sonic. She always felt unstable and dizzy. But with Tails it was different. While still going incredibly fast, his balance was different when on his tails. She felt more secure and didn't jar around so much in his arms.

Another splash of water sprayed her and she found herself laughing. Tails felt a large smile form on his lips as he performed a wide turn. Keeping at an angle, the mechanical genius began to circle within a large circumference. His tails spun faster and they picked up even more speed, the water underneath beginning to churn with them. The more they circled, the more the water spun, its waves beginning to rise. Sally watched in astonishment as a liquid funnel formed around them, created by the fox's spinning.

Within moments, the two Mobians were encased in a giant channel of water. The water spun with matching speed and Sally found herself speechless. Sunlight shone through the channel's walls creating all sorts of colors and shapes. She reached out with one hand and let her fingers pass through the wall, broken streaks left in their wake only to be swallowed up again. Sally looked up to Tails who seemed to be enjoying this just as much as her.

Only his reasons were different.

He had experienced this more times than he could count. But to experience it now, with Sally in his arms and squeezing herself against him, it was like he was living it for the first time. Tails could feel a sense of fatigue working its way into his body and he climbed higher up the channel.

"Now comes my favorite part!" he yelled over the wind.

Sally looked up at him and he winked. His tails suddenly stopped and she felt her stomach lurch as they plummeted down. Sally screamed and hugged herself close to him, his arms wrapping around her just as tight. The fell back into the channel just as it collapsed on itself, the waves smashing in and over top of them. The lake was still for a while until two heads popped up out of the water.

"Do I get a ten for that one?" Tails laughed.

Sally didn't respond, swimming towards the shore instead. Tails suddenly felt a sense of worry work its way inside and he followed her. Sally reached the shore and was able to stand, leaning over and panting. Tails joined her shortly, his concern increased. Had he hurt her? Was she mad at him for the drop? Cursing himself, Tails placed a hand on her back.

"Sally! Are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Tails didn't finish as he suddenly found himself being hugged tightly by a laughing princess. "Oh, Miles, that was _amazing_!" she cried. "I've never seen anything like that!"

"O-Oh. I'm glad," he chuckled shyly, hugging her back.

"Can we do it again?!" Sally asked excitedly.

"Maybe tomorrow. That takes a lot out of me. Sorry," he told her apologetically as his limbs burned from the demonstration.

"That's alright," she giggled softly.

There was a moment of silence as neither Freedom Fighter moved. Tails could only stare at her as she did the same, still locked in an embrace. Sally still smiled at him, her eyes half lidded, half of her face hidden by her dripping wet hair. Tails' brain screamed at him to let go of her but the feeling of her curves pressed against him made it exceedingly difficult. He managed to pull through, however, and let go of the princess, taking a step back from her. A flash of disappointment crossed Sally's face before she embarrassingly brushed away the hair from her face.

"How about I fire up the barbeque and start on dinner?" Tails asked, forcing another smile.

"Sounds good," Sally responded.

They walked back up the beach side by side, neither speaking. Tails fidgeted with his hands as all he wanted to do was hold her again. But he kept them at his side.

He was used to that by now.

* * *

 _A/N: How fun would that be to be able to do what he did? Final chapter should be up in a few days. Thanks for reading everyone, much appreciation!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Final Chapter!  
_

* * *

"That was delicious, Miles," Sally praised, putting down her empty plate.

"It was just a hamburger," Tails laughed, scrapping off the remnants of their meal from the grill. "Not exactly a five star meal."

"I thought it was great," Sally maintained.

Tails just smiled to himself and closed the barbeque. Picking up his drink, he sat down in the deck chair next to her. Sally and Tails sat underneath a glow of colorful tiki lights that were strung over the deck, the sun finally disappearing over the horizon. A radio on the hand railing played some soft tunes. Sally tucked her legs up to her chest and her arms retreated into the oversized sweater she was wearing.

"You still cold?" Tails wanted to know. "I told you it can get a little chilly at night when you're this close to the water."

Sally shook her head. "I'm fine. Thank you for the sweater. Feel pretty silly I didn't bring one."

"Don't worry about."

Again, they found no words to speak. The waves that slowly washed onto the beach in the dark were the only sounds, and both Mobians found it relaxing. Sally eyes darted over to the vulpine who leaned back in his chair, blue irises downcast and looking at his drink. There was a pensive look on his handsome face.

"You look like you got something on your mind," she observed softly. His eyes shot up to meet hers and he gave a weak smile in reply.

"I've always got something on my mind. That's why I have more machines than I can count."

Sally laughed softly and Tails' ears twitched to the sound. He loved that sound. The Princess of Acorns readjusted herself so that she was facing him more, resting her chin on her knees.

"There is someone, isn't there?"

"What makes you say that?" he asked, eyebrows rising in curiosity.

"I know that look better than anyone else. You've caught me with it more times than I can count."

Tails bit the inside of his cheek. This conversation was already treading into dangerous waters. He took a sip from the bottle in his hand and shrugged. "It's nothing important," he muttered, hoping to get away from this.

"I don't believe that," Sally stated. "She must be pretty special to get you going like that."

"Really, Sally, it's nothing."

"You're an awful liar, Miles. Who is it?"

"Sally…"

"Oh, come on. Is she that pilot who always smiles at you when we're at the airfield?"

"Sally, drop it," Tails suddenly snapped. Sally was taken aback by his reaction. Tails had never barked at her.

Ever.

Tails immediately realized what he did and but on the most apologetic face he could. "Shit, I'm so sorry, Sally. I'm an asshole."

"No, you're not," she chuckled with a shake of her head.

"I shouldn't have done that. You were just trying to be nice and I-"

" _Miles_."

Tails stopped when he felt Sally reach over and squeeze his arm. She smiled warmly at him, not a trace of anger or offense to be found.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have pressed you if you didn't want to talk. I'm sorry."

Tails couldn't believe it. He had just bitten her head off and she was apologizing to _him_. If anything it made him feel worse, but it also made his heart swell for her. How could Sonic let her go time and time again?

"You really are a dynamite gal, you know that?" he found himself replying affectionately. Sally's cheeks burned and the warmth inside her returned.

"You're pretty special too, Miles," she commented with equal affection.

They held each other's gaze for a moment before Sally realized she was still squeezing his arm. She let go and brought her hands back to her lap, one reaching up and brushing a few loose strands of hair from her eyes. Tails awkwardly cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair.

"There's not much to talk about anyway," he said. "She's…way out of my league."

"Miles," Sally uttered with an almost scolding like tone. "What did I tell you earlier on the beach?"

"This…is a little different. More complicated."

"Bullshit," Sally retorted. "You just need to show a little more confidence."

The radio that had been playing the background switched to another song. The soft harmonic sound of a piano could be heard accompanied by a light drum beat. Sally's lips curved up into a smile and she stood out of her chair, grabbing Tails' hands. She pulled him up and led him to a more open spaced section of the patio.

"Uh, what'cha doing?" Tails inquired somewhat apprehensively.

"Girls like a guy who can dance," she answered.

"I've been to clubs, I know that."

"No, not the bump and grind type you find there. I'm talking about real dancing."

"Oh. Uh…I'm not very good at that either."

"Then let's get you up to speed."

Sally wrapped an arm up underneath his own; firmly holding onto his back while her other hand softly clutched his own. Tails felt a lump form in his throat as he wrapped an arm around her waist, but it was a loose grip. She gently giggled and pressed herself tight against him.

"A good grip is key, Miles. Contact is very important. A girl wants to feel wanted by her partner."

Tails swallowed said lump and nodded. Oh he wanted her alright. Slowly but surely, Sally began to lead the two tailed vulpine in a series of steps. Tails followed her and did his best not to fumble anything up. The music was soon followed by a voice that filled their ears and orchestrated their movements.

 _I waited here all by myself_

 _The room was dark and it smelled like sulfur_

 _I heard the screams from way down in the darkness_

 _Felt pretty sure my life was over_

Despite his claims of inadequacy when dancing, Sally found little to no faults in his rhythm. He moved very gracefully and didn't rush. Sonic never really enjoyed this type of dancing. Again, like everything else, he preferred something hard and fast to move too. It wasn't so much the dancing itself Sally enjoyed, but rather the closeness. Tails' grip had tightened on her and her chest was flush against his, the steady beating of his heart thumping against her. It made her smile and she felt a great wave of jealousy overcome her. Whoever Tails was head over heels for, she was damn lucky.

 _I kept my hat on just for luck_

 _Sang simple tunes the whole night through_

 _I wondered if I'd wake to find myself in flames_

 _As I waited here for you_

Tails tried to focus on his feet and not on the fact that Sally's amazing body was pressed snugly against him yet again. But he couldn't ignore the warmth her body provided that soaked through his shirt and onto his skin. He tried to avoid looking at her but her half lidded blue eyes and gentle smile pulled him back every time.

 _Yeah, when you came in_

 _I could breathe again_

Sally's thumb rubbed the inside of Tails' hand, tracing his callouses that had been formed by years of fighting, machine work, and physical training. It showed his character. His commitment to hard work and his commitment to Mobius. The only thing it didn't show was his commitment to her which, in her opinion, was immeasurable. Her other fingers lightly clutched at his shirt and Sally could not resist pulling herself just a little bit tighter to him. Her head lowered and came to rest on his chest as content washed over her, eyes closing.

 _I saw some guys dressed up like sorcerers_

 _Blue robes that flowed above the ground_

 _They came and went and I was frightened for my life_

 _I tried not to make a sound_

Tails felt Sally's head come to rest on his chest, the sweet aroma of her hair mere inches away from his nose. He closed his own eyes and inhaled her scent. Sweet and strong, like cinnamon. He so desperately longed to know if she tasted as good as she smelled. The fox and chipmunk continued to dance, neither making a sound as the music droned on.

 _Just when my solitude was closing in_

 _I heard a howl like screeching tires_

 _And I told you the one thing I know how to say_

 _Through the bright ringing drone of eight-bit choirs_

Sally nuzzled her face into his shirt, a strong scent filling her nostrils and she failed in holding back a small sigh. Sonic was now the furthest thing from her mind. All the shame and embarrassment that haunted her when she thought about the fox were no longer present. It was just her and Tails. And at that moment, she felt the last few lyrics of the song tug at her heart because there were no other words to explain how she felt when she was with him.

 _Yeah, when you came in_

 _I could breathe again_

There was beautiful set of notes between the piano and a glockenspiel before the rhythm that started the song repeated. Both Mobians continued to sway with the music, neither one wanting the moment or the music to stop. Tails opened his eyes and looked back down at the princess. A massive grimace soon formed on his lips and he looked away.

This was complete and utter torture.

To hold the woman he could never have. To dance with her, play on the beach, fly high in the sky. All of it was nothing more than a fantasy he had been living out. To sweep the princess off her feet and be the hero he always felt he could be. The harder Tails thought about it, the more the inevitable reality of the situation sunk in. It was if a crushing weight had suddenly fallen upon him and he ceased all movement.

At first, Sally didn't notice. She was too caught up in her state of comfort. When Sally did notice that Tails was no longer dancing, she stopped herself, staring quizzically at him. He had that same pensive expression from before, only more distraught.

"Miles?" she said, gently touching his arm.

Tails had finally reached his apex. He couldn't stand it anymore. He was so tired of trying to contain the emotions within him. So tired from holding back. Tails was so tired of seeing her make the wrong choice over and over again. The twin tailed fox looked up at her and offered a melancholy smile.

"Sorry, Sal," he apologized softly. "I'm not being a very good host, am I?"

"You're starting to worry me, Miles," Sally responded. "Talk to me. You've helped me so much over the years. Please let me return the favor."

Tails sighed heavily. Could he really do this? It had become unbearable at this point and he knew it would only become worse. A decision had to be made. Tell Sally how he felt and face the painful rejection and humiliation or slink away to yearn for her from afar like he had for years. Suddenly, Tails couldn't think of a fate worse than the latter. Looking back up to meet her concerned gaze, he sighed again.

"I think…you should sit down," he suggested.

Sally didn't understand but conceded with a nod and sat down in her chair again, hands between her legs and leaning forward slightly in anticipation to what her old friend had to say. Tails stared at his feet for a moment before scratching the back of his head and fidgeting with his fingers.

"Okay, okay…Where to start?" he mused, more to himself than her. Dragging a hand down his face, Tails at down in his chair opposite from her. "Sally…What is it you see in Sonic that makes you run back to him?"

Sally blinked at the question. It was rather unexpected, and even more unexpected was that it was about Sonic. But it was the very question she had asked herself earlier that day, and she realized she never really had a definitive answer.

"I guess I don't really know," she shrugged, somewhat embarrassed. "We've been together through so much that…I don't know…Every time we broke up it hurt and I was angry, but I knew I still loved him. I felt that we went through the war and everything else for a reason and I didn't want to give up on that. I guess…I always thought we would end up having one of those story book endings, you know?"

"Is that something you still want?"

"With Sonic?" Sally sighed and combed her fingers through her hair. "I…I don't know, Miles. This last ordeal with him opened up my eyes a little bit more. It's starting to sink in that maybe he and I…just aren't right for each other in the end."

"But…you still love him?" Tails asked delicately. Sally stared at him hard and shook her head in puzzlement.

"Why are you asking me this? I thought we were talking about you?"

"We are," he mumbled, looking down at his feet. Still looking down at the ground, he meekly asked, "Would…Would you ever want someone other than Sonic?"

Sally was again taken back from these questions. What was Tails talking about? Where was this going? "Miles," she whispered softly and her hand brought his eyes up to hers. "Whatever you're trying to say, say it. You don't need to be afraid of me."

Tails' eyes searched her face and found nothing but compassion and understanding. His ears folded down and he looked away again, exhaling with a burdened filled breath. "I always hated seeing what he did to you. I hated seeing you hurt. And I always hated knowing that…"

"That what?" she asked gently.

"…That I knew I would never have the chance to be for you what he couldn't."

Sally did not react at first. She wasn't quite sure what he was trying to tell her. But after she repeated it in her head for a third time, her eyes widened and her hand came up to cover her mouth in shock. Tails features fell even more upon seeing her response. There was a very uncomfortable silence that followed, the waves lapping up into the shore and the radio being the only sounds. Sally let her hand fall and she hugged her lithe frame with her arms.

"Miles…are you saying that this girl… _is me_?" Tails looked away, unable to look her in the eye. "I…I don't know what to say…" Sally mumbled as if she were out of breath.

"You don't have to say anything," Tails told her, getting up out of his seat. "I know what you think, and it's…it's okay. I'm sorry that I had to tell you that. Now things are awkward and…If you want, I can get the Tornado ready and we can go home."

Sally still stared at him in silent shock. His confession had rocked her to the core. Partially because it was so out of the blue but also because she couldn't stop the racing of her heart since he said it. The warm dizzying sensation was back, only this time, it was stronger than ever. Tails mistook her silence as an answer to his offer and turned to leave, face stinging with humiliation. But Sally shot out of her chair and latched onto his wrist.

"No," she whispered. "Don't leave."

Tails looked back to her and she offered him a smile before pulling him back to the chairs. Tails did not want to follow her but found he was powerless under her touch. They sat back down, but Tails avoided eye contact again. There was another silence as Sally searched for the words to speak.

"How long have you felt this way?" she finally asked.

"…Eight years."

"Oh, Miles," she gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And say what?" he snorted. "What could I have said that wouldn't have ended with me feeling as low as I feel right now?"

Sally had no answer to that. Tails lowered his head and gave it a sad shake.

"I knew how you felt about Sonic. I could hear it in your voice even when you were mad at him. I knew that you two would eventually end up back together again and I wanted to say something every day we were together. But…what real chance did I have?" Again he looked away, a crimson belt across his snow white muzzle that revealed his embarrassment. "Sonic was the hero. The Savior of Mobius. I was nothing more than some little kid to everyone, a cub who gets a pat on the head when he needs to be comforted. I couldn't take that rejection from you."

Sally still could not find the words to respond to his. Her head felt like it was swimming as a flurry of emotions and thoughts hit her all at once. Tails' eyes screwed shut when she remained silent, as if it were a deafening sound.

"I'm sorry that this is so screwed up," he choked out. "I'm sorry that I've made our friendship awkward. I'm sorry for…feeling that way about you."

" _Don't!_ "

The sudden broken cry that came from Sally's mouth made the fox jump slightly as his eyes snapped over to her. Her face was stern and she was breathing hard through her nose.

"Don't you _ever_ apologize for that," she whispered. "There's nothing to be sorry about when you feel that way about someone, even _if_ they don't feel the same way about you."

Tails looked as if someone had just punched him in the gut, and in all honesty, it felt that way. He stood up from his seat again, ears sagging along with his namesake. "I understand. I…I'll get the Tornado ready."

"I'm not finished, so sit back down," Sally ordered, her serious features never changing.

Tails had no desire to do so as he had accumulated enough humiliation to last a life time. But he obeyed anyways, falling back into his chair, not daring to meet her gaze. That didn't last long as she immediately grabbed hold of his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Now you listen to me, Miles Prower," she began, voice hard but shaky. "You are _not_ some little kid to me. You stopped being a kid to me a very long time ago. You are one of my closest friends and nothing will ever change that, understand?"

Tails simply nodded.

"Do you have any idea how important you are to me? Do you have any idea how much I needed you in my life? So when you drop something like that on me, you don't get to walk away. Not until I've had my say." Tails' brow furrowed in response. Sally almost seemed out of breath and her hands were shaking, fingers curling into fists on her lap.

"Sally?" he spoke in a quiet concern.

"I was so _stupid_ ," she hissed, more at herself than anything. "Stupid to think that I could change Sonic. That I had to try and slow him down, and that this last time could be any different. I wanted it so badly to work that I…I became blind to the truth."

But it wasn't until now that Sally finally began to realize what that truth was. She had tried to fight it. Tried to deny it, and pass it off as something inconsequential. But hearing those words come from the vulpine's mouth broke down the very barrier she had built up to keep him out.

Now everything was so clear. The choices she should have made and how she should have approached them. Suddenly, there was no feeling of shame or embarrassment anymore. Nothing seemed 'inappropriate' or 'weird'. Those were just labels she had been using to avoid accepting what was happening. That Tails had become something more to her, something that she couldn't find in Sonic. Their relationship in the past may have been vastly different, but that didn't mean their present one had to be defined by it.

"I had exactly what I wanted in front of me," she continued. "The one person who always made me feel special, who made me feel safe. Someone who would never leave me waiting at a restaurant or keep me up all night worrying. Someone who…who I could keep up with…and it wasn't Sonic."

Tails tilted his head at her, his heart beginning to race. What was she trying to say? There was a glimmer of hope that sparked inside him. Something he had never allowed himself to feel or believe.

"You asked me if I still loved Sonic. I think…a part of me does and always will," Sally sighed. "But…that doesn't mean no one else can be my hero." Her eyes met his light blue ones again and she licked her lips before saying, "So to answer your question; yes. I think I could want someone other than Sonic. In fact…I _know_ I do."

"Sally," Tails' voice squeaked slightly. "Are you…Are you trying to tell me…"

"You've always been the hero in your own way, Miles. You may not have been awarded a title or notoriety, but you were always there for me when I needed you. You were a hero to me when it really counted and…you still are," she hushed, long eyelashes fluttering with her blinks. Her face softened into an apologetic expression as she softly shook her head. "I'm so sorry I put you through that, Miles. That wasn't fair to you. If…If I had been honest with myself on how I…felt about you, I would-"

"No," Tails interrupted. "Don't blame yourself. I should have said something. Maybe then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Well…I'm kinda glad we did," Sally said, a small smile gracing her lips. Tails smiled back but it quickly faltered as he nervously fidgeted in his seat. Sally gave him a queer look.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I just…really wasn't expecting this. At all. I don't…really know what to do."

"Well…what do you want to do?" Sally asked, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Tails didn't know how to answer that as there a _hundred_ things he wanted to do. He wanted to jump for joy, he wanted to fly straight to the moon and spell her name out in the stars. What he was feeling was indescribable and he was on such a high, he couldn't settle his thoughts on a specific action. But there was one thing in particular he wanted to do more than anything. Something he had fantasized about for so long.

Sally watched as his eyes traced up her legs, past her chest and to her face, biting his bottom lip. Feeling that playfulness grow, Sally smiled and licked her lips, the fox's eyes following her tongue with a hungry look. A few butterflies filled her stomach but she calmed them before leaning toward him.

"Well," Sally cooed, looking at him with seductive half lidded eyes. "Here we are. You and the girl you've wanted for so long…and she just told you how she feels about you…"

Tails felt another lump form in his throat but he forced it back down. Now was not the time to turn chicken. Sally griped the edge of her seat and scooted close to him.

"Again…what do you want to do about it?" she whispered, her breath hot on his lips.

Tails held her enticing stare, and with all the confidence he could muster, he reached out and grabbed her seat. With a fierce yank, he pulled her forward so hard, Sally actually spilled out of her chair. Her body crashed into him and before she knew it, his arms were wrapped around her and his lips pressed against hers. Sally's arms instantly wrapped around his neck and she returned his kiss.

It was a slow kiss. Not the fierce, sweaty lip locks you see in the movies where the two look like they're performing CPR on one another. It was long and drawn out. Just the way Sally wanted it. She could appreciate and desire passion and ferocity in her kisses, but this is how she imagined it would be like to be kissed by Tails. Soft but thorough, making sure that no detail escaped his attention. Sally's tongue poked at his teeth and he granted her access. They flickered against one another playfully before pushing and wrestling for dominance.

Tails' hand slid up her back and dug his fingers in her hair, digits disappearing in a sea of auburn silk. Sally moaned softly in his mouth, straddling him to get more comfortable. Their lips would separate with the occasional soft _pop_ but quickly return in unity. Each kiss was longer and with every passing second, their hunger for one another grew. Sally broke away and leaned back, cradling his head in her arms. Tails latched onto her neck with his lips, kissing and lightly nipping at her skin.

" _Miles_ …" she moaned, eyes closed and head back.

The fox released her throat and pressed his face against her with soft pants emanating from his mouth. "I can't believe this is happening," he whispered.

Sally lifted his chin up to look at her and she leaned down, locking muzzles together again. "I told you; nice guys are sexy," she whispered back after separating.

Tails couldn't help but let a chuckle slip out and hugged her tightly to him. Sally returned his embrace and they remained in that state for what seemed like an eternity. Sally pulled away and helped him up to his feet. She then began to lead him back to the open space on the patio.

"What are we doing?" Tails asked, lips still burning for her taste.

"I want to dance again," she replied, wrapping her arms around him. Tails could hear another song on the radio that didn't seem like the kind of song one would dance too.

"This really isn't a dancing song."

Sally smiled and squeezed herself tight to him before asking, "Does it really matter?" Tails looked into her deep blue eyes and felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards.

"No. I guess it doesn't."

* * *

Tails opened the sliding door for Sally who smirked at him and dragged her fingers along his abdomen as she passed. He had to repress a shudder, finding that he might not ever get use to her gentle touch.

It was late and both had danced the whole night. Though one might not call it dancing per se really, as they just held each other as they swayed from side to side, the occasional kiss thrown in every now and then. But to Tails, it made no difference as he never wanted the moment to stop either way. At one point, Sally led him down to the beach where they sat in the sand, the princess making herself comfortable in his lap. They watched the stars together, Tails pointing out the various constellations.

Their interest in astronomy, however, was soon lost as they found their arms around each other again, muzzle's locked together. Tails played with the notion of making some sort of 'heavenly body' joke, but it was quickly forgotten in the haze of passion and affection they had both succumb to.

Closing the door behind them, he felt Sally's arms wrap around him from behind, her body pressed against his back.

"Mmm…Sleepy," she mumbled into his shirt.

"Then we best get to bed, shouldn't we?" he chuckled, lifting her hand so that he could kiss it. Spinning around, he embraced her and Sally lightly kissed him on the lips. When they broke away, Tails said, "I'll take the couch, you can sleep in the bed."

"I don't want to kick you out of your bed."

"It's fine. Besides, you need as much rest as you can because there is a great hiking trail not too far from here that I thought we could do tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Sally whispered before kissing him again. She broke away and walked away over to the bedroom door. She cast a flirtatious and coy smile his way before closing it behind her.

Tails stared at the door and let himself smile. He turned back to the couch and removed his shirt and shorts before sitting down. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to sleep as he was still on high knowing that the woman he had wanted for so long actually returned his feelings. As he fluffed his pillow, he heard the bedroom door open and immediately stood up. Sally stood in the doorway dressed for bed, which consisted of a pair of black panties and a shirt that was too big for her. Tails suddenly felt very foolish standing there in nothing but his boxers.

"Something wrong, Sal?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded and strolling over to him. "You're not where you should be."

"Uh, I thought I was taking the couch?"

Sally just smiled and took his hand in her own. With a small tug, she led him away from the couch and into his room. When he realized what she was doing, he stopped just before the bed.

"Uh…Sally, are you sure you want to do this? I mean…we just…we haven't really talked about this and…um…"

Sally laughed at his flustered response and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself close. "Easy, Miles. You told me it can get cold at night, so I need you to keep me warm."

"But…that bed is a single," Tails pointed out.

"Then I guess we'll have to get extra close to each other, won't we?"

Sally gently pushed him onto the bed and turned out the light. Tails felt her lift the covers and slowly crawl over him and nestled herself snugly under his right arm. There was barely enough space for them both but no complaints were brought forth. Tails squeezed her tighter to him and Sally reached over his chest to get closer. The vulpine felt her nuzzle the crook of his neck and his thumb gingerly rubbed over her shoulder.

"Sally?" his voice echoed in the dark.

"Hmm?"

"What…What do you want to do about…Sonic?"

Sally kissed his neck before saying, "You're worried he'll be mad at you?"

"…I don't know…I don't really know how he'll take this…"

"He's your best friend, right?"

"Of course."

"Then as your best friend, don't you think he'll be happy you found someone that you've wanted for so long?"

"I just...This seems more personal."

"You're a good friend, Miles," Sally reassured him. "You always have been. But now's the time to think of yourself. You can't sacrifice your own happiness because you're afraid of what Sonic might think. If Sonic is your friend, and I know he is, he'll be okay."

"Now you can see why I fell for you," Tails grinned in the dark.

"Yeah, I'm pretty amazing," Sally said. Tails chuckled and squeezed her.

"Yeah...You are."

 _Yeah, when you came in_

 _I could breathe again_

* * *

 _A/N: Well, thar she is. As I said, this was just a fun little story to write to add more variety to the pairings that go around. I hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for all the reviews. You're all awesome!_

 _The song used was_ " _Thank You Mario But Our Princess Is in Another Castle_ " _by The Mountain Goats and Kaki King. I've been looking to use a Mountain Goats song for a while so I used it here and I thought it would be amusing to use a Mario reference in a Sonic story.  
_


End file.
